


Daydreams

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 11 Tagathon [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: episodic_supernatural, Episode: s11e11 Into the Mystic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean considers getting old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Funny to hear Dean being the one defending their possible futures. Sam's observation that Dean's the one that's always expected to go out in a blaze of glory is not wrong. I like thoughtful Dean, though (and I miss hopeful Sam - I'm all for the "I do this because of my brother" thing, but not if it comes with this awful sense of fatalism).

Maybe he's getting old. Dean certainly had never expected to live long enough to see forty, and yet, here he is, on the wrong side of thirty-five and fucking wrinkles on his face. Sam's not a kid, either, who knows when he turned into the hulking giant he is now, but he's lost that floppy, happy-go-lucky thing he had when he was in his early twenties. People take him seriously as an FBI agent now, even with his ridiculous hair.

Dean hasn't bothered to look to the future much in his life, but he takes a moment to imagine it, him and Sam living it up in some old folks home, chasing after the ladies in their wheelchairs. 

Maybe not. Maybe a little rural town somewhere, where they can live out their lives with neighbors who are overly-curious about all the little things and none of the big things, twitching their curtains aside as Cas comes to visit every now and again. Or maybe Cas'll retire too, that'd be okay. They can all sit around binge-watching Netflix, getting drunk and fat and just being alive together.

That'd be alright, Dean thinks. And maybe a little something to aspire to.


End file.
